The Apple Never Falls Far From The Tree
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Ella Kent, nine, and Connor Queen, twelve, crash Lois and Clark's engagement party. "But Mommy said I should be an independent woman…" "Independent doesn't mean stupid!" Chlollie; Clois; JLA; Legion.


**Summary: **Ella Kent, nine, and Connor Queen, twelve, crash Lois and Clark's engagement party. "But Mommy said I should be an independent woman…" "Independent doesn't mean stupid!"

**Pairings: **Chlollie; Clois; JLA; Legion.

**Notes:** So, this is the engagement party that we saw on Icarus with an humorous twist and a few addictions. Besides Carter, Emil, Courtney, Tess and Oliver, we have: Mia, Bart, AC, Dinah, Victor, Kara and J'onn. Probably only a one-shot or a two-shot, still thinking.** I'm open to ideas for a possible chapter**. Oh, and I didn't send this to a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Oh and **I'm Portuguese**, but English is my second language, _sooo_…please be nice…please?

Very, very, very sadly I don't own Oliver Queen….or the show…but I'm more upset with the fact that I don't own Ollie….

* * *

><p>They landed with a thud on the hard floor. The background noise was of laughter, loud talk and clicking of crystal glasses. The two kids groaned simultaneously and got up. The oldest one, a boy, had piercing green eyes with spiky blonde hair and a dimpled chin. He was about twelve and was wearing dark denim jeans, a black polo with green and white stripes and black trainers. The girl was younger, around nine and had curly brown hair with two pools of cute baby blues. She was dressed in a denim skirt with a v neck red tee with white sandals and a dark blue cardigan.<p>

"Great, where are we?" the boy muttered looking at his surroundings.

The girl huffed and looked at the golden ring on the floor. "I have no clue!" She took a tissue from her skirt pocket and picked the ring and put it away.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I think I know. This looks like Watchtower. But the one in Metropolis," he sighed. "You just had to do it, didn't you?" he glared at the girl.

"Don't look at me like that," she said crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes like her mother used to do to frighten people, although the boy was pretty much immune to the look. "Probably it didn't do anything special…"

"We were in your apartment and now we're here! How can it not be something special?" the boy said in disbelief. "And I still can't believe you kidnap me!" he said annoyed.

"Don't be like that! I didn't kidnap you!"

"Oh? Then what do you call _whooshing_ into my room, grabbing my arm and _whooshing_ away to Metropolis with me? Without even asking if I wanted or could come!"

"Did I have too?" she asked dryly.

The boy groaned and slapped his forehead. "If I get grounded, I'm never forgiving you again!"

"Stop being a drama queen, _Queen_!" she snickered.

He glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Let's try and find out where are we! It seems like they're having a party…" she mumbled looking at the double doors entrance for Watchtower.

The laughter and talking had died a little, and the only thing they could hear was people whispering.

"I heard people talking…" a woman said.

"Yeah, me too…" a man agreed.

"I think they're outside!" someone muttered.

"Smallville, how about you put your X-Ray vision to good use, huh?" a louder voice sounded.

"It's only…two…kids?" a disbelief tone of voice.

"Two kids?" came the replica from multiple voices.

The double doors opened and both kids stayed paralyzed looking at the whole gang.

"I'm blaming you for this…" the boy muttered to the girl.

"Uh-oh…" she whispered. "I think I know what happened…" she said.

The kids looked at each other, and then back and the younger version of the Justice League, before locking eyes again.

"We time-traveled!" they said at the same time.

The time ticked by before anyone said anything. Lois was the one to break the ice. "Wow, wow, wow! Hold on! What do you mean, time-traveled? Are you from the future or something?"

"Oh please, look at them! They're obviously from the future!" Dinah said.

"But, how many years in the future?" asked AC.

"It depends, what year are we now?" asked the boy, which looked like a walking green-eyed clone of Oliver.

"2010," Oliver answered eyes wide and mouth suddenly very, very dry.

"Well then, thirteen years, give or take…" the girl answered.

"Come on in, you have a lot of explaining to do," Tess said and the two kids stepped in the Watchtower taking in their surroundings while Tess closed the doors.

"I remember seeing pictures of this day," the girl whispered to the boy. "I think we crashed my parents' engagement party!"

"Gee, you think?" the boy replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Can you stop with the attitude now?" the girl huffed.

"It's not something I can turn off," the boy rolled his eyes.

"It's annoying," she replied.

"No, your knack of getting into trouble and dragging me with you it's annoying, not my attitude," the boy said.

The girl was preparing her reply, baby blues blazing, when Clark stepped in. "Ok, let's stop the fighting, shall we?" He looked between the two kids and swallowed. The girl reminded him of Lois, especially when she was mad, and the boy…well…the boy was Oliver, his posture, the way he spoke (although there he could detect the snarky attitude of his missing best friend) and even the way he was pressing his lips into a thin line and squinting his green eyes (again, missing best friend reminder). "Now, care to explain us what happened?"

"It's a long story…" the girls sighed letting her rage go.

"Long short story: she was bored so she decided that it would be cool to play with some weird ring, and since she didn't want to get in trouble alone she kidnaps me, slips the ring in her finger and...well…we're here!" the boy explained.

"She, she, she! Why do I get all the blame?"

"Didn't you hear me? I was kidnapped. I really didn't have much of a choice now, did I?"

"Wait, so you were kidnapped by a girl?" Bart asked amused.

"She's not just any girl," the boy replied.

"Still…" Bart said with a smirk.

"Getting back to the 'weird ring' part," Clark said impatiently. "Where is it?"

"Before that, Smallville," Lois interjected. "I think these two need to introduce themselves."

"Lois I don't…"

"Shut your face, Smallville, they just crashed our party, the least that they have to do is introducing themselves," Lois said hands on her hips and a very scary look.

Clark stepped away from the duo with a grimace. "Fine!"

Everyone felt silent…again.

"Well?" Oliver asked looking between the two of them with an uneasy feeling.

He practically had no doubts that the boy was his future son. He looked like the younger version of himself, but only with green eyes. Eyes that reminded Oliver of Chloe. But could it be? Could the kid be theirs? Did that meant that she was coming back and that they would have their happy ending with the wedding, kids, dog and hell…a home with white picket fences? Oliver shook the thoughts away. The kid didn't even confirm his suspicions and here he was, making a movie already. But he was so desperate, so needy of something that he could hold on too, something that made it easier for him to wait for her.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea," the girl said. "I mean…clearly this was a mistake…"

"Oh, now you're being reasonable?" the boy snorted.

"Will you shut up?" she hissed.

"Just tell us your names," Courtney smiled.

"I'm Connor and this is Ella. I'm twelve and she's nine," Connor said and Ella gave a little wave.

"So young and already getting into so much trouble," Carter laughed. "I just can imagine how many grey hairs you guys give to your parents," he snickered stealing sneaky glances at Clark and Oliver. "Oh well, as they use to say, the apple never falls far from the tree!"

Ella and Connor, both gave him little smiles, eyes full of mischief.

"Do you still have the ring?" asked Clark.

Ella nodded and took the tissue out of her pocket with the ring on it. "Here!"

"It's the Legion ring alright," Clark muttered. "How did you get your hands on it?" he asked looking directly into her baby blues…_his_ baby blues.

"Well…" she blushed and looked at the floor.

"I think it's obvious," Carter snickered. "To me, this little lady saw a very cool ring in her Daddy's stuff and decided to try it on, but when her Daddy said no, she got even more curious. Bringing a friend along for the ride, she decided to try it."

"It's something along those lines," Ella mumbled. "Although he's my cousin, not only just a friend."

"So you are Boy Scout's kid! Wow, no wonder you didn't have a choice when she picked you for the adventure!" Bart said looking sympathetic at the boy.

"Ella, if your Dad…I mean me…I mean your Dad…I mean…" Clark sighed with frustration, laughter bubbling from everyone. "The point is, if he told you not to touch it, you shouldn't have disobeyed."

Ella looked at him and then at Lois who was amused but a little pale. Well, Ella didn't blame her, she just found out she was going to get pregnant of an alien and have a daughter who had a tendency to get into trouble. "Well, yeah, but Mommy said I should be an independent woman and that I should have a mind of my own!"

"Independent doesn't mean stupid!" Connor said.

"Oh, shut it Queen!" Ella grunted making Oliver's heart skip a beat. "Why don't you go and play with your bows and arrows?"

"I would if I was in my house," Connor snapped. "Now, my parents don't have a clue of where am I, your parents don't have a clue of where you are…"

"Ok, I get it!" Ella screamed over her cousin's voice. "Everyone's clueless!"

Oliver put two fingers in his mouth and whistled making everyone look at him. "You two, fighting will get you nowhere. Connor, I know you're upset…"

"That doesn't even cover it," he interrupted narrowing his eyes and Oliver had to bite back a smile.

"…because you didn't even have a choice when your cousin decided this little adventure. But please, hold it in until we figure how to send you guys back. Ella, I realize you're worried because of your actions, and yeah there might be some consequences, but now, the most important thing is to get you back to your time, to your parents, that believe me, must be worried sick!" Oliver finished and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can I just put the ring on my finger and get us back?" Ella asked turning to Clark.

"It's more than that. You could end up in another wrong time. The ring should only be used by the Legion, they can control time better than a kid, better than me," he explained with a soft smile.

"So, what now?" Connor asked.

"We wait," he said.

"We wait?" Lois asked. "There must be something we can do!"

"Clark's right, we have to wait," J'onn said. "The Legion has to come and get them."

"Exactly, we can't go around and play with time, who knows where we would end up!" Kara said.

"Then I think we should all just keep the party going!" Mia spoke for the first time. "We have to trust our future selves to find a way. We can't do much besides keeping them out of trouble!"

"Out of trouble and trying to get them not to kill each other," Victor snickered.

Ella sat on the couch. "I could eat something," she mumbled.

Courtney smiled and offered Ella some cake that she accepted. "Connor?"

"Yeah, alright…" he shrugged and Courtney gave him a piece of cake.

The team sat around the kids, stealing glances at them and then at each other. Connor wondered annoyed if by any chance they were trying to develop psychic abilities.

"You got questions? Ask!" he said annoyed.

"We can't guarantee you that we will answer, but you can try!" Ella said.

"Ok, let's start with an easy one," Dinah said. "Full names!"

"I guess we can answer that," Ella said. "Ella Danielle Lane-Kent!" she grinned. "Awesome, isn't it?"

"Brilliant!" Lois smiled" My idea, of course?"

"You gave me my first name, you know like grandma, and Daddy suggested my second name. I love them both," Ella said.

Lois and Clark smiled at each other. They had created a perfect, troublemaker but perfect, little thing.

"Connor?" Mia asked, sitting next to the boy.

"Connor Jonas Queen," he said simply and Oliver grinned proudly, they had the same middle name.

Lois smiled and looked at Oliver, the archer noticing her weird look, asked. "What?"

"Well…you see…when we were kids, Chloe and I, we did this crazy girly stuff…" she said, a pink color rushing to her cheeks. "…we decided our kid names!"

Oliver looked at Lois eagerly. "And?"

Lois laughed. "She was always obsessed with the name Connor and was a hundred percent positive that her first baby would be a boy," she told.

"She was right, and did have her way with naming me," the boy said with a smile.

Oliver couldn't believe it. Chloe would come back. They would have a life together. His heart swelled with pride looking at Connor, now chattering happily with Mia. He was perfect, and Oliver couldn't believe that he was part of that child, part of that perfection. Half, well a gigantic part, of his life he spent thinking that he was worthless and that we would never do anything right. He lost himself countless of times because there was nothing in his life to fight for. Chloe saved him once. Now, this little twist of fate saved him from drowning again. He had a life, a happy one if he had Chloe and Connor. He had something to fight for, he did something right.

Quietly he got up and left for the bedroom that Chloe generally used when she stayed overnight. Room whose walls saw many of their passionate nights. He took his phone out and dialed her number. Went straight to voice mail, like always and he had given up on leaving messages, but something told him, to leave one, right now.

"I don't know, if you'll ever receive or hear this, but if you do, I want to let you know that I'll wait forever for you. Something just happened. Something weird but good, that made me realize that we will be together, Sidekick. I won't tell you over a voice mail. No, where would be the fun in that? You just have to know that currently in the living room, it's our future. Our perfect, troublemaker, snarky attitude future," he let out a laugh. "It's unbelievable really. I know that no matter what happens, no matter what crosses our way, we'll leave stronger than ever because…well…I'm looking at our happy ending right now, and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers. I'm _not_!" he sighed. "I love you."

He hung up and stared at the phone. He jumped out of his skin when he heard Carter. "There you are!"

"Jesus, Tweety! What the hell?"

Carter smirked. "You should head back to the other room, Green tights!"

"_They're not tights_. And I'm coming," Oliver said.

"Good, the kid doesn't let it show, but having you there relaxes him," Carter said.

"Connor?"

"Yeah. He pretends that he's cool and not scared, but I could see his eyes searching for you and getting scared when he didn't find you. You're going to be his father, and having you there, gave him some sense of protection. Not to mention that he's probably confused to why his mother isn't around," Carter told him, turning on his heel and going back.

Oliver sighed and tucked the phone in his pocket. Entering the room again, he saw Connor visibly relax and smiled.

"Sorry, got a call," he smiled. "What are we talking about?"

* * *

><p>In 2023 Chloe was pacing on her bedroom, waiting for some kind of news, while rubbing her four month old bump.<p>

"He's so grounded when he gets back…" she gritted her teeth.

Oliver smiled at his wife. "You know, probably is not his fault. Ella does have a thing to kidnap him to her messes!" he said while lying on the bed, entertaining their five year old, Laura. "Could you sit? You're pregnant Chlo!"

She sighed. "He's grounded anyway! I don't care if he's twelve, he's still my baby boy and I want him safe, with me!" she whined finally sitting down in their bed. "How come you're not worried?"

"I am, but for our daughter's sake, we can't both freak out!" he said and Chloe rolled her eyes. "He's fine, Chlo, believe me. He's stronger than me and smarter than you," he smirked. "He'll be just fine."

"Where's Connor anyway?" Laura asked, turning her chocolate brown eyes to her Dad, all that talk about her brother whereabouts making her curious.

"Oh, he went on a little adventure," Oliver smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"And he didn't take me?" she screeched. "So rude…" she mumbled abandoning her parents bed so she could go back to her room. "Next time I won't invite him to anything either…" her voice drifted away as she closed her doors.

Chloe and Oliver burst of laughing at their daughters ranting. A whoosh of air alerted them of Clark's presence.

"Well?" asked Chloe getting up like and electric bolt ran through her body.

Clark pushed the glasses up his nose. "I talked to Rokk, they're in 2010. They crashed my engagement party with Lois," he said amused.

"They're ok, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, it could be worst, they're surrounded by the League and the Legion is on his way to get them," Clark said. "They'll have J'onn deleting of memories!"

"Thanks for warning us, Clark," Chloe said.

"No problem," he smiled. "Now, could you relax? I bet the third baby Queen doesn't like all this stress!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't you have the second Baby Kent and Mama Lane-Kent to worry?" Chloe said.

Clark grimaced and pushing his glasses up his nose again he disappeared.

"I still think he looks like a freaking dork in glasses," Oliver shrugged.

Chloe laughed but sighed.

"Something's wrong?"

"Well, this happened to us, I mean at the time it was only at you, but nobody remembers because J'onn did his little memory magic…"

"Yes, and?"

"This situation would explain that weird message," she mumbled.

"What weird message?" Oliver asked.

Chloe got her laptop and sat on the bed, Oliver behind her. "Sidekick?"

"I don't know why I kept this message, probably because I was always curious of the reason that made you said that…" Chloe started.

"What message?" Oliver asked again, more confused.

"You remember I told you I got every single voice mail you left, when I went missing?"

"Yes, and?"

"This one was something different from the rest," she said pressing play.

"_I don't know, if you'll ever receive or hear this, but if you do, I want to let you know that I'll wait forever for you. Something just happened. Something weird but good, that made me realize that we will be together, Sidekick. I won't tell you over a voice mail. No, where would be the fun in that? You just have to know that currently in the living room, it's our future. Our perfect, troublemaker, snarky attitude future," Oliver laughed a little. "It's unbelievable really. I know that no matter what happens, no matter what crosses our way, we'll leave stronger than ever because…well…I'm looking at our happy ending right now, and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers. I'm not!" he sighed. "I love you."_

"I don't remember that message. Every single one yes, that one no!" Oliver shook his head.

"This message was during Clark and Lois engagement party. When our son and his cousin made an appearance apparently," she smiled.

"And since I forgot they were there, I forgot about the message," he realized.

"Yes, but it stayed recorded, and now it makes sense," she said giving him a peck on his lips. "And three weeks later, we were together again. You didn't have to wait forever," she whispered.

"Yes, but I would have waited forever if that was necessary," he smiled.

"I know," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Brothers? Sisters?" asked Courtney excited.<p>

"Oh…please answer that one!" Mia asked with a pleading tone.

"Should we?" Ella inquired Connor.

"It wouldn't hurt…" he said.

"Yes! Tell, tell…" Courtney pressed.

"I'm having a brother," Ella said happily.

"Having, as in, I'm still pregnant?" Lois asked. "Huge as a whale pregnant?"

"Yup! You're huge…but beautiful!" Ella said and Lois jaw dropped while Clark tried hard not to laugh. "Don't worry, Daddy still loves you and says you're perfect. I just don't like that I can't sit on your lap anymore, but I'm excited with the idea of having a brother. According to Dad, only two more months!" she said.

"He better say that. It's his damn fault that I probably look like a freaking hippo!" Lois said and everyone around laughed.

"Connor, something to share with the rest of the class?" Oliver asked his future son.

"Sure, I got a baby sister," he said and Oliver beamed, he had a little girl. "She's five, and a little diva!" he laughed.

"Karma's a bitch," muttered Carter but Oliver promptly ignored him.

"You're always complaining that she doesn't leave you alone," Ella said.

"That doesn't mean I don't like it!" Connor said.

"Then why do you complain?"

"Because I'm the older brother," he shrugged and Oliver laughed. "I should complain!"

"That's stupid, boys are stupid," she muttered.

"And I still don't know if I'm having another sister, or a brother! My parents don't know for sure," Connor continued.

"You mean, you mother is pregnant again?" AC asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"You and Tower have been a little busy," Victor snorted.

Oliver grinned. A true happy smile that nobody saw on him since Chloe left.

"Honestly I want a boy, and so does Laura," Connor said.

"Your sister's name is Laura?" asked Oliver in a whisper.

"Yeah, like grandma. Mom and Dad didn't know the name until she was born. But since she was born on grandma's birthday, you guys decided it was a sign, and called her Laura," Connor told.

Oliver visibly tear up but kept his tears at bay. "Well, that's amazing," he whispered.

"Yes. Although Laura doesn't want a sister because, according to Mia, she doesn't want to share Dad with anyone else, since she already has to share him with Mom, Mia and Ella here, because it's his favorite niece. She's Daddy's little girl, and doesn't want to give up or share her place with anyone," Connor said and Oliver burst of laughing.

"I think it makes sense," Oliver smiled.

"You guys are very happy, aren't you?" asked Tess with a soft smile.

"Of course we are Mercy," Connor said and Tess smiled a little wider at the nickname Oliver had given her so many years ago. Hearing his son call her that, made her realize that somewhere along the years, she would be part of the team, not only a replacement, and that she was fully forgiven for her past mistakes. "Why would you doubt that? You're happy too…at least, the _you_ I know is!" he explained.

"I wasn't doubting, but…" Tess trailed off not knowing what to say, looking around, thinking that that world mixed with children would make everything harder.

"The fact that you're all superheroes makes it even better!" Ella giggled.

"So…" Bart said. "Who's your favorite Uncle?" he smiled and batted his eyes at Ella who in turn rolled hers.

"I love you Bobo, but Uncle Ollie is my favorite Uncle," Ella said.

"Take that," Oliver said with cockiness.

"Bobo? Who the hell is Bobo?" Bart asked looking around.

"You are!" Connor smirked like the Queen he is.

"What? How and when did I ended up being Bobo? I'm the awesome Impulse!" he said puffing his chest with pride.

"I was a baby, Bobo, and I couldn't say Bart very well and then I started calling you Bobo and it stuck. You love it when I call you that, says it makes you feel special," Ella explained.

"Don't worry, I don't call you that!" Connor titled his head a little. "Only when I want to get on your nerves…you only let Ella call you that!"

Bart smiled sweetly at Ella pulling her into one arm hug.

"But hey, if Uncle Carter let's her call him Uncle Tweety, you can't really complain on your nickname," Connor went on, shrugging.

Carter choked on his champagne while everyone burst of laughing. Connor smiled deviously while Carter glared at Oliver.

"Uncle Ollie calls him Tweety so many times, I just assumed that it was his nickname," Ella said innocently.

"I knew you were behind it Queen," Carter growled.

"Oh c'mon Big Bird, it's kind of sweet!" Oliver snickered.

A knock on the door made everyone stop and turn around. Rokk, Irma and Garth were standing there, the last two with amused smiles on their faces but the first one had an excellent poker face. You couldn't tell if he was upset by the fact that children were messing up with time, or if he was amused by the entire situation like his partners.

"Sorry to break the party, but those two little troublemakers need to go back home and let us fix this mess," Rokk said and everyone's spirit dropped a little, this was the most fun they had in months.

Oliver surely didn't like the idea of letting Connor go, right now, that kid was the hope that kept him going. Lois was already very possessive of her girl, she was actually suspicious of the Legion, would they take care of her baby girl? But, what both of them understood is that, in the future, they would be anxious to get them back, they would be missing them so much that it hurt.

Connor and Ella looked at each other before standing up and walking to the Legion.

"Hi everyone," Ella said.

"You do like to get into trouble, don't you Miss Lane-Kent?" Irma laughed a little poking Ella's nose with a finger

"I didn't do it on purpose," Ella shrugged.

"Well, you guys were fast," Clark mumbled passing the ring that Ella had trust him with, to Rokk.

"Yes, as you can imagine, we have parents on 2023 that are worried sick and anxious to get their babies safe in their arms," Irma replied.

"And since none of us want to face the wrath of two very scary, very pregnant, and very hormonal women, we decided to be extremely efficient," Garth said with a grimace.

"J'onn, we would like you to wipe these last hours from their memories, please?" Rokk asked.

Everyone started protesting and whining how it was "completely unfair".

"Yo, shut up!" Garth yelled over the voices.

"We're sorry, but it must be done," Rokk said.

"Yes, if you keep these memories, these two over here might never come to exist…well, they would exist but in a completely different way…you know what I mean?" Irma explained.

"I don't know about you, but I love my existence," Connor said eyes wide.

"That makes two of us," Ella said nodding.

"If it's necessary," Oliver mumbled.

"Well, say goodbye kids," Garth said.

"Bye! Sorry for crashing you party," Ella giggled and waved.

"Anytime," Lois smiled and Clark nodded.

"Try and not get kidnapped again, okay kiddo?" Mia asked with a laugh turning to Connor.

"Yes, I'll talk to my dad about some green-k windows and doors…" Connor smirked.

"HEY!" Ella yelled and everyone laughed.

"Just kidding, cousin! Relax," Connor said.

"Goodbye Connor, don't do nothing I wouldn't do," Oliver said with a wink.

Connor smiled knowingly.

"Everyone's ready?" Rokk asked and the other four nodded. "J'onn?"

"As soon as you disappear I'll take care of them," the Martian promised.

With one last wave, a bright pink light blind the whole team and a few seconds later, they were gone. Everyone started whining towards J'onn who just rolled his eyes (a habit that the humans were very fond of, almost like they were fond of cookies) and did what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>Clark had no other option except bringing Lois to Star City, which he didn't want to do because she was seven and half months pregnant, but damn she could scare the life out of him! So, at the moment, Clark, Oliver, Chloe and Lois were at the Queen Manor living room, waiting for the Legion to show up.<p>

"Oh she's grounded! For life!" Lois growled.

"Lo, calm down ok? Let me talk to Ella," Clark asked.

A bright pink light got them out of their seats in seconds. Ella and Connor swayed a little before holding their ground. Ella stayed put, now a little scared. Connor smiled in relief and ran to his mother's open arms, giving her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad I'm home," he sighed happily.

Chloe smiled more relaxed and kissed the top of his head inhaling deeply. "Me too baby, I was so worried!"

Connor looked up to his mother and smiled. "I'm fine, worry is not good for the baby," he loosened his grip a little and patted the little bump.

Oliver kneeled to his son's level and brushed his hair out of his face. "You're okay, right?" he asked searching the bright green orbs for some sort of fear, doubt…or something like that. Oliver knew that the time where his son and his niece ended up, was not his best. He was grieving and missing Chloe like hell, he wasn't a fun person to be around and he sure wasn't like now, relaxed, always with a smile on his lips and a twinkle on his eyes.

"Yeah Dad, don't stress, we didn't end up in a dangerous moment," Connor replied hugging his father's neck, he was going to lie, obviously he saw the differences between his father and the Oliver Queen he meet that day, they were a lot, but Connor noticed that his Mother was not around back then (he really doesn't know why, but he was going to ask!) so the differences where kind of explained.

"…you just can't do this, Ella Danielle," Lois yelled and Ella winced.

"What your mother is trying to say, Ella," Clark started coming between Mother and Daughter (risking his own life!). "Is that when I say no, I have a reason, and you shouldn't disobey me like that. Things work out pretty well, but the odds were against you. So, yes, we have to ground you because you have to learn a lesson."

Ella nodded a little sadly.

"Oh, and you kidnapped your cousin," Lois said.

Both cousins locked eyes and Connor chewed the inside of his cheek before intervening. "Hmmm, Aunt Lois, I went willingly, you don't have to blame Ella for that. She invited me to tag along and I went…so it's kind of both of our faults…" he lied smoothly.

Chloe smiled with proud at her son wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to her. Oliver winked at Connor and ruffled his hair. "Well then, we should talk too," he said in a serious tone, but Connor saw the amusement and pride dancing in his father warm eyes.

Ella smiled with gratitude at her cousin before Rokk cleared his throat.

"Clearly we were forgotten…" he started. "…but everything is already settled. They don't remember anything. Now, please Kal-El, try and keep your daughter out of trouble, alright?"

"Easy for you to talk, I'm raising a Lane here," Clark muttered and Irma smirked.

"We have to get going," Rokk smiled lightly. "Behave children!"

Garth waved goodbye with a goofy smile and the traditional pink light enveloped them and disappeared in seconds.

"We should go home," Clark said. "Say goodbye and apologize to your Aunt, Uncle and your cousin," he said pushing Ella in the Queens direction, while Connor went and said goodbye to the Kents.

"Bye Aunt Chloe, I'm sorry," Ella whispered and Chloe hugged her with a smile.

"Don't worry darling, everything's fine now," Chloe replied and then whispered in the girls ear. "Your Mom was very worried, that's what made her so mad, but don't worry, it won't be for long."

Chloe let go of her niece who smiled and went to her Uncle next. Oliver picked her up and hugged her. "For future reference, do not alienate the advice your father gives you," he said and Ella laughed while Clark rolled his eyes at the pun in the sentence. "Now, I'm not mad, just give me a heads up next time, ok?"

Ella nodded and Oliver kissed her cheek before setting her down. Turning to her cousin she smiled. "Bye Con. Sorry and…thanks…"

Connor shrugged with a smiled and kissed his cousin's cheek. "You own me," he whispered in her ear and went to his father's side. Ella rolled her eyes and gave him a little smile.

Now alone, the Queens were able to rest.

"I liked what you did there Connor, protecting your cousin, although you didn't went willingly, or did you?" Chloe inquired.

"No, I didn't. She just came and grabs me. Before I know, I'm lying in Watchtower's hallway back in Metropolis," Connor told. "It was so weird!"

"I'm sure you weren't the only one feeling like that," Oliver laughed.

"It was a little weirder for me…I mean…Mom wasn't there," he mumbled the last.

Chloe knew he was going to ask why she wasn't there.

"Connor, your Mother was taking care of some secrets affairs of the League," Oliver started. "So, nobody knew where she was for our protection! But she came back. We're here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I know that. It's just that…the whole team was there and she wasn't. I'm not used to that," Connor said.

"Or will you have to be. Baby, I'm not going anywhere," Chloe said hugging her son and smiling sweetly at Oliver for explaining this in a simple mode, he clearly had been thinking in the explanation.

"Good. Now where's Laura? I'm guessing she got all diva when she knew I went with Ella without her!"

"Your sister is not a diva," Oliver said with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, wait a few more years," Connor said rolling his eyes making Chloe laugh.

"But you're guess is right, she was a little jealous," Chloe said.

"CONNOR!" called Laura having heard all the commotion, leaving her room slamming the door shut and running down the stairs, her blonde hair flying behind her and chocolate eyes fixed on her older brother.

"Here we go," Connor sighed.

"Why didn't you take me?" she whined next to her brother.

"Because I didn't even have time to blink before it happened," he explained.

"Still…"

"Still what?" replied her brother.

"I want to go on an adventure with you," she pouted.

"Oh, c'mon sis…"

"Please Connor! Puh-lease!"

"Fine, we can go camping in the garden and catch fireflies!" Connor said then turning to his parents. "Can we Dad?"

"Sure," Oliver smiled at the interaction between his children, they liked to bicker but loved each other to death. "Be sure to tell Mia, she'll like to come with you and set the tent!"

"Mia cheats!" Laura said.

"Yeah, she comes back to her room in the middle of the night. That's cheating!" Connor said siding by his sister.

"Smart girl," Chloe mumbled while smiling.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The sun is almost setting! We have to prepare several things," Laura said grabbing her brother by the hand and trying to pull him.

"What? Tonight?" he asked in disbelief. "Can't it be on Sunday?" he whined.

"No! Today," she said pulling harder. "C'mon Connor!"

Connor groaned and Chloe laughed watching her five year old struggling with pulling her brother. "I'll go and help you Laura. We can both make sandwiches. Connor, go with your dad and get the camping things, alright?"

Laura let her brother go, smiling at her mother and taking off to the kitchen. Connor sighed and dragged himself to the pool house where they kept the camping material.

Alone, Oliver pulled Chloe to him and nuzzled her neck. "We have the most amazing children, don't we?"

"That we do," she whispered.

"It's no surprise really," he started. "With our genes, what did we expect?" he grinned and she laughed.

She kissed him lightly and then gasped.

"What? What?"

Chloe smiled and put Oliver's hand on her bump. "He kicked!"

"Probably wants to go camping with his siblings," Oliver whispered kissing Chloe's temple. "Why are you so sure it's another boy?"

"Mother's instincts," she replied. "But it can be a girl and then you would have to deal with two teenage girls on the house," she smirked when he froze. "Oh just imagine the drama! The boys lining up in our door," she kept going and he paled.

"I'm good with one girl…" Oliver said a little wary and his wife laughed.

"That's what I thought!"

"For now," he continued. "I mean, with two boys, I can assign each one a sister to watch over," he smirked.

"Getting _wayyy_ over yourself there Queen," Chloe huffed. "Three is already past my limit!"

"I thought we decided on four kids?"

"Actually we decided two, so you're getting an extra," she replied. "And then I'm done!"

She started to walk away and Oliver smirked. "Accidents happen…"

"What was that?" she asked frowning.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "I'll probably go and help Connor, and you should check on Laura before she makes a complete mess out of the kitchen!"

He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Archer," she whispered.

A crash came from the kitchen followed with and "oops!" by their daughter. "Mommyyy! I broke the cookie jar!"


End file.
